Caça estelar T-65B X-wing
Caça estelar T-65B X-wing foi um modelo de Caça estelar X-wing utilizado pela Aliança pela Restauração da República. Aparições *''Estrelas Perdidas'' *''Estrelas Perdidas'' webcomic *''Forces of Destiny: The Leia Chronicles'' * * *''Star Wars: Rogue One – Cassian & K-2SO Special 1'' *''Rogue One: Uma História Star Wars'' *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' novelization *''Star Wars: Rogue One: A Junior Novel'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 1'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 3'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 4'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 5'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 6'' * *''A New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farm Boy'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' junior novelization *''Escape from Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Heroes Path'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: Battle Pod'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' * * * * * *''Battlefront II: Inferno Squad'' *''Princesa Leia, Parte I'' *''A Missão do Contrabandista: Uma Aventura de Han Solo e Chewbacca'' * *''Chewie and the Courageous Kid'' *''Herdeiro do Jedi'' *''A Arma de um Jedi: Uma Aventura de Luke Skywalker'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi, Parte 1'' *''Star Wars Annual 4'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Ataca'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Ataca, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars 5: Skywalker Ataca, Parte V'' *''Darth Vader 6: Vader, Parte VI'' *''Star Wars 6: Skywalker Ataca, Parte VI'' *''Star Wars 7: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi: The Last of His Breed'' *''Star Wars 8: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Parte I'' *''Darth Vader 12: Shadows and Secrets, Parte VI'' *''Vader Down, Parte I'' *''Darth Vader 13: Vader Down, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 19: Rebel Jail, Parte IV'' *''Darth Vader 25: End of Games, Parte VI'' *''Star Wars 22: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 23: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Parte III'' *''Star Wars 24: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars 25: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Parte V'' * *''Star Wars 26: Yoda's Secret War, Parte I'' *''Star Wars 27: Yoda's Secret War, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 28: Yoda's Secret War, Parte III'' *''Star Wars 29: Yoda's Secret War, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars 30: Yoda's Secret War, Parte V'' *''The Screaming Citadel, Parte I'' *''Star Wars 31: The Screaming Citadel, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 35: The Hutt Run'' *''Star Wars 36: Revenge of the Astromech'' *''Star Wars Annual 3'' *''Star Wars 37: Imperial Pride'' *''Doutora Aphra 17: Remastered, Parte IV'' *''Doutora Aphra 19: Remastered, Parte VI'' *''Doutora Aphra 21: The Catastrophe Con, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 44: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Parte I'' *''Star Wars 45: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 49: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Parte VI'' *''Star Wars 50: Hope Dies, Parte I'' *''Star Wars 51: Hope Dies, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 52: Hope Dies, Parte III'' *''Star Wars 53: Hope Dies, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars 55: Hope Dies, Parte VI'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi – The Storms of Crait 1'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Han Solo, Parte I'' *''Battlefront: Companhia do Crepúsculo'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Leia'' * *''The Empire Strikes Back: So You Want to Be a Jedi?'' *''Captured on Cloud City'' * *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novelization *''Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Use the Force!'' * *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' junior novelization *''Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' * * *''Império Despedaçado, Parte I'' *''Império Despedaçado, Parte II'' *''Império Despedaçado, Parte III'' *''Marcas da Guerra'' *''Star Wars: A Rebelião'' *''Império Despedaçado, Parte IV'' *''Marcas da Guerra: Dívida de Honra'' *''Hyperspace Mountain'' * * * *''The Legends of Luke Skywalker'' * *''Legado de Sangue'' * *''Poe Dameron 8: The Gathering Storm, Parte I'' * *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: A Junior Novel'' *''Finn & Rey Escape!'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''The Force Awakens, Parte II'' *''BB-8 on the Run'' *''Rey's Survival Guide'' *[[Star Wars: Episode VIII The Last Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VII The Last Jedi]] *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Expanded Edition'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: A Junior Novel'' *''The Last Jedi: Rey's Journey'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 1'' *''A Resistência Renasce'' }} Fontes * * *''Journey Through Space'' *''Ultimate Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Star Pilot'' *''Star Wars: Ships of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary'' * *''Star Wars Propaganda: A History of Persuasive Art in the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Atlas'' *''Princesa Leia: Royal Rebel'' *''Entertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story The Official Collector's Edition'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Rebel Dossier'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: On the Front Lines'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Meet the Heroes'' *''Star Wars: The Rebel Files'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas e referências